The Otaku Crew Chronicles
by The Anime Crew
Summary: pg13 for language, violence and some random thingys...um yeah...its weird but all the hot anime guys are in it so yeah! rr


Miroku's Chick: Ah ha! I new, stupid, insane fic!! I know I know, I have to finish the other ones, but I don't feel like it. Nyeh :-P I'll get to it, I just need some inspiration. Like music!! BASH YOU IN THE HEAD! SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALLS!! MOTHERFUCKER!! RAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *sniffle* it brings tears to my eyes. Anyhew, I'm going to get on with this. _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The Otaku Crew Chronicles  
  
*Danni, Britt, Stef, Jess and Erika all sit in a room, looking bored.*  
  
Erika: Hey, wouldn't it be so cool if all our favorite anime characters came together in ONE show?  
  
All: O.O YEAH!!  
  
Jess: How the hell would we manage that?  
  
Britt: Don't you know?!  
  
Jess: Know what?  
  
Danni: We're magick!!  
  
Jess: Magic?  
  
Stef: No!! Magick!! With a k!!  
  
Jess: oooh.  
  
Erika: As the newest member of our little otaku crew, you don't have the magick yet. So we'll have to do it for us.  
  
Britt: See, what you have to do is hold onto this otaku key-chain and think about what you want and it'll do it!!!  
  
Jess: And this will get us our own anime with everyone in it?  
  
Danni: of course! And you can have Inu!!  
  
Stef: O.O NO!! I GET INU!!  
  
Jess: I GET INU!!  
  
Erika: You guys can shaaare Inu.  
  
*The girls look at each other and shrug*  
  
Danni: Ok, so now all of you touch the key-chain and think these words: I wish we could have our own anime where everything is how we wished. Got that?  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
*The girls take hold of the key-chain and think that. A purple flash of light and they open their eyes again, ending up in front of a blank tv screen. In the tv. They all looked around, Jess looks astonished*  
  
Jess: Are we IN the tv?  
  
All: *nod knowingly* yep ^_^  
  
Jess: Now what?  
  
Danni: Just wish for something.  
  
Jess: I wish I had a watermelon.  
  
*A watermelon falls from the sky and lands in Jess's arms*  
  
Jess: *grin* A GIANT watermelon.  
  
*The watermelon grows 10x the size it originally was and Jess falls under it*  
  
All: *fall out laughing*  
  
Jess: I *cough* wish it was gone!!  
  
*The watermelon disappears and Jess stands up*  
  
Stef: Let's get this show on the road! I wish Inuyasha were here!!  
  
Danni: I wish Miroku were here!  
  
Britt: I wish Sesshomaru were here!  
  
Erika: I wish Kouga were here!  
  
*Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga appear in the tv*  
  
Girls: O.O *drool*  
  
*Inuyasha and Kouga feel the sides of the tv for a way out, Sesshomaru looks pretty and aloof and Miroku drools*  
  
Danni: MIROKU!! *glomps Miroku*  
  
Miroku: O.O  
  
Britt: Sesssssssssssshy *rubs her cheek on Sesshy's shoulder*  
  
Sesshy: O.o Who are you?!  
  
*Jess and Stef both attack Inu, each grabbing an arm and tugging*  
  
Jess: MINE!  
  
Stef: HE'S MINE!  
  
Jess: MINE!  
  
Stef: HE'S MINE!  
  
Erika: *pulls Inu away from them* If you don't stop, I'm going to take Inu and leave you guys with Kouga.  
  
*Jess and Stef look scared and grab Inu back from Erika, swooning over him*  
  
10 minutes after the anime guys arrive  
  
*Miroku and Danni are making out in the corner of the room, Sesshy is still being nuzzled by Britt, Stef and Jess are back to arguing over Inu and Erika is chasing Kouga around, trying to get him to sit still*  
  
Erika: COME BACK KOUGA!!  
  
Kouga: But. But. KAGOME'S MY WHO-MAN!!  
  
10 minutes later  
  
*Danni and Miroku are still making out, Britt got bored with Sesshy, who is sitting with Kouga and Inu while Jess, Stef, Erika, and Britt sit on the opposite side of the room from the guys, glaring at each other*  
  
Britt: I'm bored.  
  
Erika, Stef, and Jess: Me too.  
  
Stef: Danni's not. I don't think her boyfriend would like that very much.  
  
*a rock comes flying from where Danni and Miroku are and whacks Stef in the back of the head*  
  
Inu: I want Kagome.  
  
Sesshy: I want my Pantene Pro-V two-in-one shampoo and conditioner.  
  
Kouga: I want my woh-man, Kagome.  
  
Inu: Kagome is not your woh-man!  
  
*Kouga and Inu stand up, prepared to fight. Danni is starting to drift from Miroku toward the girls, but Miroku follows*  
  
Danni: I'm bored now.  
  
Britt: There's gonna be a fight!  
  
*Kagome and a bottle of Pantene Pro-V two-in-one shampoo and conditioner show up in the middle of the room*  
  
Stef: The room works for them too!?  
  
Erika: I guess so.  
  
*Kouga and Inu rush over to Kagome and tug on her arms*'  
  
Inu: She's mine wolfie-boy!  
  
Britt: WOLFWOOD!!  
  
*Wolfwood appears in the middle on top of the shampoo*  
  
Sesshy: My Pantene Pro-V two-in-one shampoo and conditioner!! NOOO!! *bursts out crying*  
  
*Wolfwood looks down and rubs his shoe on the floor, getting the shampoo off of it*  
  
Wolfwood: How'd I get here?  
  
Britt: *tackles Wolfwood*  
  
(RECAP: Sesshy is crying over his shampoo, on the floor kicking and screaming like a baby. Miroku and Danni are back to making out. Kouga and Inu are tugging Kagome into two halves. Wolfwood is being molested by Britt. Jess, Erika, and Stef and standing in the middle of the room watching the pandemonium.)  
  
Erika: *grins evilly* I wish. LARVA, LEGATO, MIDVALLEY, VASH, KENSHIN, SANO, SPIKE, ED, FAYE, EIN, SANGO, LUPIN, JIGEN, GOEMON, FUJIKO, CHOCOLATE, CARROT, MARRON, AND KIKYOU were here!!!  
  
All: *stop everthing and glare at Erika*  
  
Stef: Make everything worse why don't you?  
  
Erika: *evil evil grin*  
  
*All those people pop up in the middle of the tv*  
  
Spike: What the hell!!  
  
*All dash around the room trying to get out*  
  
(NEW RECAP: Danni and Miroku are still making out in the corner, Kagome is being tugged in half by Kouga and Inuyasha while Inuyasha is yelling for Kikyou and being tugged on by Stef and Jess. Britt has horded Sesshy, Wolfwood and Marron to a corner and has a whip, the guys looking scared. Larva is climbing the walls looking for a way out. Jigen and Spike are smoking on one side of the tv, staying to themselves. Ein is barking and hopping around wildly, while Ed is imitating him. Vash is eating donuts on top of a mountain of coconuts that he wished to use as his chair. Midvalley and Legato are conversing secretly in a corner. Chocolate is running after Carrot yelling something about him being her darling. Goemon's got his sword out and is trying to slice at the walls which Stef wished indestructible. Lupin is chasing after Fujiko. Kenshin and Sano are huddling in the fetal position under the mountain of coconuts. Sango and Faye are discussing perverted men while Erika stands in the middle of it all grinning evilly, munching on a cookie. And yet all this is happening while most people trying to run keep slipping because of the still sobbing Sesshomaru's busted shampoo, resulting in random people slipping at the worst possible moments and bubbles have formed everywhere.)  
  
Erika: FREEZE!!!  
  
*everything stops mid---everything*  
  
Erika: I need another cookie and I don't want one of you knocking it into the bubbles. Cookie please!  
  
*a cookie appears in her hand*  
  
Erika: RESUME!  
  
*everything goes back to how it was. After Erika finishes her cookie, she stops everything again*  
  
Erika: Ok, if we've got all you guys here, we need to get you girls outta here. Like, now.  
  
*Sango, Kagome, Faye, Ed, Fujiko, Kikyou, Chocolate and any other anime female I might have missed disappeared*  
  
Girls: O.O ANIME BUBBLE ORGY!!  
  
*Lupin, Vash, Miroku, and Carrot jump to the middle of the room with the girls*  
  
Danni: Nii-san Vash!?!? What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Vash: What are YOU doing hosting anime bubble orgies?!  
  
Danni: I'm not.BRITT IS!!  
  
Britt: AM NOT JESS IS!!  
  
Jess: so?  
  
Vash: oh, well, I dunno Jess, so OK!  
  
Erika: Wait, you can't be in the same orgy as us!! That's incest!! I wish Vash couldn't move from his pile of coconuts.  
  
*Vash popped out of the tv and popped back in on top of the pile of coconuts*  
  
Danni: ok, I'm bored with the Orgy now.  
  
All: O.O  
  
*The girls hear a distant yelling that sounds a lot like Erika's mom*  
  
Erika: mom? We have to go!!  
  
Britt: ahh.uh.  
  
Stef: I wish everything was back to normal!!  
  
Danni: WAIT!! I WISH MIROKU AND LARVA COULD COME WITH US!!  
  
*Miroku, Danni, Larva, Stef, Jess, Erika, and Britt are carried back to Erika's house and dumped on a couch*  
  
Danni: *holding the key-chain* I wish Larva and Miroku fit in my pocket.  
  
*Miroku and Larva shrink and are stuffed into Danni's back pocket as Erika's mom walks in*  
  
Erika's Mom: You all need to go home. Now.  
  
*The girls sneer at her mom and march out the door* 


End file.
